The present invention relates to the field of ophthalmology. More particularly, the invention is directed to compositions and methods for disinfecting and cleaning contact lenses, and to the chemical preservation of various types of ophthalmic products.
Contact lenses are exposed to a broad spectrum of microbes during normal wear and become soiled relatively quickly. Routine cleaning and disinfecting of the lenses are therefore required. Although the frequency of cleaning and disinfecting may vary somewhat among different types of lenses and lens care regimens, daily cleaning and disinfecting is normally required. Failure to clean and disinfect the lens properly can lead to a multitude of problems ranging from mere discomfort when the lenses are being worn to serious ocular infections. Ocular infections caused by particularly virulent microbes, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, can lead to loss of the infected eye(s) if left untreated or if allowed to reach an advanced stage before treatment is initiated. It is therefore extremely important that patients disinfect their contact lenses in accordance with the regimen prescribed by their optometrist or ophthalmologist.
Unfortunately, patients frequently fail to follow the prescribed regimens. Many patents find regimens to be difficult to understand and/or complicated, and as a result do not comply with one or more aspects of the regimen. Other patients may have a negative experience with the regimen, such as ocular discomfort attributable to the disinfecting agent, and as a result do not routinely disinfect their lenses or otherwise stray from the prescribed regimen. In either case, the risk of ocular infections is exacerbated.
Despite the availability of various types of contact lens disinfecting systems, such as heat, hydrogen peroxide, and other chemical agents, there continues to be a need for improved systems which: 1) are simple to use, 2) have potent antimicrobial activity, and 3) are nontoxic (i.e., do not cause ocular irritation as the result of binding to the lens material). Moreover, the chemical agents utilized in the currently marketed contact lens disinfection systems generally have limited antifungal activity. Also, many of the chemical agents currently utilized may interact with contact lens materials and/or cause irritation in some individuals. There is, therefore, a particular need in the fields of contact lens disinfection and ophthalmic composition preservation for safe and effective chemical agents having better antifungal activity. The present invention is directed to satisfaction of the above-cited needs.